


Hey Pretty Girl

by RoseWilliams15



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Lexa will do anything for Clarke, tumblr prompt fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:19:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7293664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseWilliams15/pseuds/RoseWilliams15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'll be there for you when the rain starts to pour. I'll be there for you like I've been there before."<br/>OR<br/>The one where Clarke wakes Lexa up in the middle of the night with a text that simply says "Code blue." A phrase that Lexa has come to fear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Pretty Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This story came from an anonymous prompt that I received on tumblr. Enjoy!

The elevator door dinged loudly, signaling its arrival at the fifth floor. The sound wasn’t loud, but it was enough to frighten the lone passenger enough that she jumped nearly a foot into the air. The brunette’s eyes flew open and she looked around the small space frantically for a moment before realizing where she was. 

Lexa adjusted the straps on her backpack and stepped out of the elevator. Her busy schedule didn’t allow her much time to sleep, which meant that exhausted was her perpetual state of being. But being tired enough to doze off in the time that it took to get from the first to the fifth floor of her apartment complex was a new one for her. 

The girl sighed and took the lanyard that held her car and house keys off of her neck. Once the door was open, she stepped inside and kicked off her muddy shoes and began slowly moving in the direction of her bedroom. Her backpack was dropped on the floor in a heavy heap in front of her closet, much too concerned with getting to bed to spare it a second thought.

If everything had gone as planned, the game would have been over by two o’clock in the afternoon and the bus would have made it back from Azgeda by 8:30. That, of course, was not the case. A storm that had been threatening all day, finally broke and the game had been postponed for four hours. Four mind numbingly torturous hours of her overly perky teammates going on about this guy or that guy and how much they hated waking up early for weight training every morning. That, in of itself was exhausting. 

Lexa pulled off her slimy uniform and dropped it in a pile near the sink, missing the hamper entirely. When she jumped into the shower, she turned the heat up as high as it would go. She wasn’t sure if she was washing off the dirt and sweat from the game, or the cold that had seeped into her bones from the rain. As soon as she was sufficiently clean, Lexa quickly dried herself off, pulled an old and worn out sweatshirt that belonged to her girlfriend Clarke, and a pair underwear, and fell rather unceremoniously onto her bed. She was fast asleep long before her head hit the pillow. The clock on her bedside table read that it was one o’clock in the morning.  
***  
An hour and a half later, Lexa’s cellphone went off from the side pocket of her backpack. Even when exhausted beyond belief, the brunette was an incredibly light sleeper awoke immediately to the sound. With a groan, she rolled onto her back and sat up, checking the time on her alarm clock as she did so. 

“This can’t be good.” She thought aloud to herself as she jumped out of bed and stumbled a bit on exceptionally sore legs over to her backpack. Her mother had said that nothing good ever happens after midnight, and upon reading the text, Lexa knew that she was right. 

Clarke xoxoxo  
Code blue

“Yeah, not good at all.” She mumbled, typing out a quick reply. She grabbed the first pair of sweatpants she could get her hands on and pulled them on hastily. 

Lexa then sprinted out of her room, only to return a few seconds later to retrieve something from under her bathroom sink. She slipped on her shoes, picked her up her keys from the peg where she had hung them when she had arrived home, and slipped out of her apartment. With her tired mind focused on her task, she was oblivious to the rainstorm that was raging outside.  
***  
Twenty minutes later, Lexa was letting herself into Clarke’s apartment, weighed down with bags from a nearby convenience store. The girl stopped in the kitchen and removed a carton of triple fudge ice cream from one of the bags and placed it on the top shelf of the freezer. She then put the item from her own apartment, a heating pad, into the microwave and set to filling a glass of water and finding the midol that Clarke kept in one of her cabinets. 

When the pad was warm, but not too hot, Lexa grabbed it, as well as the glass and the medication and walked quickly to Clarke’s bedroom, which was situated on the opposite end of the apartment. 

What she saw upon her arrival broke her heart. Her girlfriend was curled up in a tight little ball on the very edge of her bed. She was the picture of misery, her jaw was clenched, her face was an unusual shade of white, and she was gently rocking back and forth. “Hey pretty girl.”

Clarke looked up and gave her a weak smile. “Hey babe.” She took a second to take in Lexa’s appearance and let out a small laugh. “Why are you soaking wet?” She paused and laughed again. “And why are your pants on backward?” 

Lexa looked down, only just now realizing how much of a hot mess she appeared to be. Instead of responding, she walked over to Clarke and kissed her on the forehead, before handing her all of the items that she had brought into the room. Clarke accepted them happily. 

“Well Clarke,” Lexa said as she began stripping off her soiled clothes. “Let’s just say that it’s been a long and incredibly exhausting day.”

Clarke smiled and sat up just long enough to take the pill Lexa gave her and then she settled back on her side, placing the heating pad over her stomach. Lexa dug around in Clarke’s dresser for a moment before finding herself a pair of warm PJs. When she was dressed, with her pants facing the proper direction, she slipped into bed next to Clarke and wrapped her arms the other girl’s waist and pulled her close. Clarke let out a content sigh and Lexa kissed her behind the ear. “Get some sleep beautiful.” 

Clarke yawned. “Only if you do too Lex.” 

Her only response was the sound of Lexa’s deep and even breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? If you guys liked it, please leave me a comment and a kudos. If you would like to see more from me, please leave me a prompt either here or on tumblr at http://rosewilliams1736.tumblr.com/.  
> Until next time!  
> ~RoseWilliams15  
> P.S. The lyrics in the summary are from the song "I'll Be There For You" by the Rembrandts, AKA the intro to the show "Friends"


End file.
